Tis the Season
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Five stories with loved ones celebrating Christmas together.
1. Simon X Crow

**A/N: I dunno. It's the 20th... Five stories! Let's see if I can do it! Here's the first one!**

**~Simon X Crow~**

**Silent Night**

The fire popped and cracked, the warmth radiating from the fireplace and making Simon shiver in delight. Crow had his arms wrapped around his lover, lips placing gentle kisses on his neck, whispering a soft 'I love you' into his ear every now and then, smiling when he heard the Tiger agree a second later.

The day had been chaotic, as the two were split apart for most of the day, spending time with their gangs. Simon couldn't remember the last time he had spent over twelve hours away from his G-King. He also couldn't remember the last time Crow had hugged him so tightly when they were reunited together. The tall male had picked him up in a bone-crushing hug, swinging him around and kissing his cheek.

Simon couldn't help but smile, though. Going to the beach with the Prentiss Tigers was fun, he would admit that. Surfing, bonfires, hanging out. He bit his lip. Too bad they wouldn't ever accept Crow. No one, excluding the other two Misfits, Graffiti, and Teddy, knew about their relationship. They kept it a secret from the rest. Sometimes he wished Crow could tag along to the little beach parties the Prentiss Tigers threw, or go to the party with the rest of the G-Kings. If he wasn't scared one of them getting shot, yeah, he'd go or he'd bring Crow with him. Too bad that wasn't the case.

But right now, sitting in front of the fireplace with his criminal was perfect. The warmth he received from both the fire and his boyfriend's body heat, mixed with the scent of the pine tree, thanks to Graffiti and Rabbit dragging it in, forcing them to decorate it, was all he could ask for. He leaned against Crow's chest, who rested his head against the top of Simon's, both smiling as they looked into the bright flames. Their fingers were intertwined, the G-King bringing up his hand every once in a while to kiss it, making him giggle just a bit.

Simon finally twisted his body around, his amber eyes locking with his lover's black ones, a smile on both of their faces. The Tiger leaned forward, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Crow held the enforcer close, a hand gently running through his light brown hair, pulling back to smile at him.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he murmured, pecking his lips softly once more.

"Merry Christmas, Vinny," he repeated, allowing himself to relax in the criminal's arms, his head on his chest as he closed his eyes with a smile, the scent of faint blood, alcohol, and the outside world actually making him feel in complete peace. His wrapped his arms around Crow's torso, hands gently gripping his black shirt. "I love you."

"Love you, too, my little Tiger."


	2. Teddy X Chiro

**A/N: Four more days! Here's the next story!**

**~Teddy X Chiro~**

**A Special Gift**

The scent of the Christmas tree hit Chiro as he walked through the door, along with peppermint and hot chocolate. His body shivered in delight as the warmth from the apartment engulfed his body. The soft Christmas music made him smile as he slowly walked into the kitchen, his lover standing there with two steaming mugs, humming to the song.

"I'm home, babe," he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, turning her body so she could fully face him. He had to admit, every time he saw her, she seemed more beautiful. God, she always made his heart race and flutter about.

"Welcome home~" She leaned forward, pecking his lips. He could feel his face warm up. "I made some hot chocolate! I was thinking we could watch some movies and cuddle on the couch!"

"Sounds amazing, babe," His smile was so big, it almost seemed to hurt. He released the white-haired girl, allowing her to grab her mug, as he grabbed his. They then walked into the living room, Chiro's arm around her shoulder.

That's how most of the night was, both G-Kings sitting on the couch with a blanket around them, finishing off the hot chocolate and cuddling together, joking around about San Paro and the enforcers. Chiro placed gentle kisses on her neck and temple occasionally, making her smile and giggle a bit. Teddy looked at the Christmas tree they had in their apartment, a smile on her face as the lights reflected in her sapphire eyes.

"Ya know," started Chiro, catching her attention. "This is probably the best Christmas I've ever had. Well, minus me having to work this morning..."

"Yeah. But, it's still nice," she agreed, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled, arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He could still remember the day she walked into his shop, her sapphire eyes and white hair catching his attention, and making him cease the tattoo he was working on. God, she was so beautiful. He was lucky to have her. He just sometimes wished she wasn't a foot-soldier. It always scared him whenever Arlon sent her on a missions. Enforcers and traitor teammates were after her, and he knew this. Yeah, sometimes the missions would run smoothly with no bullets having to fly, but mostly, it was against those fuckers. Sure, she had other teammates who would help protect her during a mission, and that Misfit, Rabbit, who would sometimes see her in trouble and help out, but she was usually alone. Many times she promised to be safe, but dammit, she still came home with new bruises and wounds.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Chiro murmured, removing himself from her neck to kiss her. She just smiled at him, sapphire eyes lit with pure happiness. "I uh... I got something for you. I hope you like it."

"Really?" The Mexican got up, nearly skipping into their room. Teddy sat there, a smile on her face, hands resting gently on her belly. Chiro soon returned, a purple velvet box in his hand.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it," he spoke, handing it to her.

"It's fine!" She gently took hold of the box, the velvet that covered it feeling amazing against her skin. She opened the top, gasping at what was inside. It was an emerald bridal necklace, seven teardrop emeralds hanging from it, as the eighth was a heart, diamonds accenting it. "Chiro, this is beautiful!"

"I saw it, and I thought of you," he told her, a smile on his face. "You like it, right?"

"I love it!" she squealed, putting it beside her on the couch and getting up to hug him tightly. He returned the hug, giving her a kiss.

"I'm glad," He reached for the necklace, gently pulling it out of the box and putting it on his love. She turned around once he was done, her smile so bright and happy.

"I have a present for you, too~" she spoke, earning a surprised look. "Take a guess!"

"Are you gonna stop being a foot-soldier?" he asked, though she shook her head.

"Nope! It's something you always wanted!" she replied. He thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"I dunno... What?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I'm pregnant!" Chiro looked at her, face blank.

"Teddy, don't even joke," he spoke, his voice soft. By the smile on her face, he knew this wasn't some sick prank. He smiled, giving her a bone-crushing hug, face hiding in her neck. "Fuck yes! Thank you, God!"

They stood there, holding each other in a warm embrace. He smiled at her, his dark brown eyes lit with pure joy.

"This is the best Christmas ever," he murmured, kissing her. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Chiro."


	3. Rabbit X Suji

**A/N: Three! In this one, I wanted to try something different. Is it okay?**

**~Rabbit X Suji~**

**Moonstone Magic**

"You know that is bad for you, right?" Rabbit looked at the Asian, bloodshot hazel eyes dark and deadly, a cigarette held between her index and middle finger.

"What's your point?" she snarled, taking another drag, allowing the smoke to enter her lungs.

"Michael would kill me if he saw me seeing you doing this and not saying anything," he replied, taking a seat next to her, their legs dangling off the edge of the dock as they looked out towards the water.

"Sounds like a personal problem," she grumbled, allowing the smoke to escape her lips as she spoke.

"That is going to kill you, anyways," he continued, taking a glance at her with a frown.

"I'm gonna die soon. Might as well hurry along the process," She tapped the edge of her cigarette, allowing the ashes to fall into the water.

"Why must you be so negative?" he questioned, "After all, it is Christmas!"

"I don't give a damn," she deadpanned, taking another drag, this time blowing the smoke in his face. "It could be the day the Blood Roses gain complete control over San Paro. I'd still be doing the same thing."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, coughing a bit. "You're normally never this grumpy."

"Why do you worry so much?"

"Because I care about you."

"Then don't!"

"I will. Now, you want to talk?"

"No, dammit! Just leave me alone!"

The cigarette was taken from the foot-soldier, being flicked into the water before them.

"HEY!" she cried, glaring at the DJ. He just smiled at her.

"It is bad for you!" he repeated, patting her back. "Come on! Christmas is a time for joy!"

She didn't reply. She just looked at the dark river, hazel eyes avoiding his gaze.

"What happened?" he urged, hand moving to rest on her shoulder. "Bad news?"

More silence from the foot-soldier, though he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. He frowned.

"Was it about Gumball?" Her hands curled into tight fists. He was right. "I told you to stay away from G-Kings."

"Shut up, Suji," she whimpered, "Just shut the hell up!"

"They are all bad," he continued softly, pulling her into a warm hug, allowing her to cry into his chest. "Blood Roses will never hurt you, little hare. I can promise you that."

She stayed silent, her hand gripping his shirt tightly as he held her close.

"I hate it when you're right," she muttered, making him smile slightly.

"I have a surprise for you!" he told her, pulling her away from his chest. "It should cheer you up! You like snow, right?"

"What?" He pulled her onto her feet, grabbing her hand and running down the street, a smile on his face. "What do you mean 'snow'?! It doesn't snow in California, Suji!"

Suji practically forced Rabbit into his car, driving back to Havalynd, all the while, the young foot-soldier demanding to know where he was taking her. He would just smile, telling her it was a surprise.

"Close your eyes!" he spoke once they started to near Merchant Avenue. She frowned, though did as she was told. It seemed a bit colder as they slowly drove through the street. No cars passed them either.

"Suji, what's going on?" she asked, eyes remaining shut. "Are you going to sacrifice me?"

"Of course not!" he cried, looking at her like she was insane. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Okay. Just making sure," she giggled. The DJ shook his head, slowly stopping the car.

"You can open your eyes now," he spoke with a smile, watching as her hazel eyes opened. She stared out the window in awe.

"Suji... what the hell is this?" she questioned. He smiled, grabbing a black box and exiting the car, the girl doing the same. "How did this happen?!"

"You know that elf on Jagalchi Street?" he asked, watching her nod. "I asked if it would help me, and it agreed!"

"Dude, this is amazing," She looked up at him. "Why'd you do this?"

"I have my reasons, little hare," he chuckled, handing the black box to her. "I hope you like these!"

"Suji, why?" she asked, looking at the box that rested in her hands. "Why are you so nice?!"

"Because, Rabbit," He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I hate seeing someone like you in pain."

"You're making me feel bad."

"Don't! And open up the box!"

"What's in here? A severed head? 'Cause that'd be badass."

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"I'm just kidding, my DJ," She looked down at the box once more, before slowly removing the top, gasping at what was inside. "Suji, how in the hell did you get these?!"

"I had Tyron help me," he told her, smiling brightly. "I remember you said you had glass animals when you were a kid, but you lost them, so I decided to get you these!"

Inside the box were animals carved out of moonstone. Two rabbits holding each others paw, a mink, a crow with its wings spread out, an owl on a branch, a penguin with a fish in its mouth, an elephant, a fox, a mole, and a dragon wrapped around a ball. She gently picked up the mole, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Suji, this is..." She was at a loss for words. They were so beautiful, glistening in the moon's light. "God, I feel horrible for treating you so badly now!"

"Do not worry!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "It is okay! I understand you weren't in the best of moods!"

She smiled, wrapping an arm around him in return. He pulled back to smile at her, his dark blue eyes locking with her hazel ones.

"Merry Christmas, Rabbit," he whispered, pecking her lips. A blush spread across her face, though she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Suji," she replied. He grabbed her free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Want to put the box down and play in the snow?"

"Oh, hell yes!"


	4. Tiptoe X Graffiti

**A/N: Ahhhhh! Two more days! Really, I'll be honest, I wasn't planning this story. But last night, I was like 'Ya know what... they'd be cool together. Why not!' So here we go! Finally, I'm using Graffiti instead of just mentioning him.**

**~Tiptoe X Graffiti~**

**Mistletoe Magic**

Being the "sibling" of the famous Blood Rose/Misfit, Rabbit, life wasn't too easy. Sure, Graffiti got protection, being that many people feared the foot-soldier, but everyone in the Blood Roses knew about him. They knew his _past_, something he hated talking about. No, he wasn't normal. He wasn't even a fucking human in his own eyes. Anytime someone asked, Rabbit would always reply with that scary snarl: 'he's my better twin who stayed with our mother the longest' or simply 'my lovely twin who has a better personality than I'. She loved Graffiti, yeah, she would admit that. They acted like true siblings, said they had the same family. Their blood type was spot on, as Graffiti had everything Rabbit did. The same eyesight, scars, age, birthday.

No, he wasn't her brother. He wasn't her sibling. He wasn't her twin. They lied to everyone who never knew. And those who did had to keep the secret with their life. Back then, when Graffiti was introduced to the world, he went by a different name: Cannibal's Experiment, or Cannibal for short. He was the experiment that went wrong. He was supposed to be a clone of Rabbit, but somewhere along the line, the gender had been mixed up, and he was created as a male. He remembered looking at the scientist confused, sitting on the cold metal table, watching as the man shook his head.

"_This is all wrong," _he had sighed, looking at the foot-soldier, who was still admiring the clone. _"I'm sorry to have failed, Miss Rabbit. We'll dispose of him and try-"_

"_No,"_ she hissed, glaring at the man. _"I'm keeping him. Same gender or not, he's staying with me. Got it?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. Whatever you desire."_

So now, here he was, living the life as a fucked up clone of one of the greatest criminals to have lived. The only one he didn't hear shit from? Tiptoe. She didn't care for his past. Said it was fine, as long as he got work done. Of course, the others in the Brood poked fun at him from time to time, but she always told them to shut the hell up, which he was grateful for. Maybe that's why he hung around her the most. She always said he was part of the Brood; always told him he was welcome to kick it with them. Yeah, they went out and partied. They drank, danced, blew shit up, set things ablaze, you name it, they probably did it. Of course, he wasn't with them 24/7. Really, Graffiti seemed to spend the most time alone. Rabbit was always with the Misfits, and he didn't want to be a burden to the Brood and hang around them for too long.

Nothing ever changed. It always stayed like that. So why should Christmas be any different? Rabbit had said her farewells early that morning, telling him to be safe, have fun, and to not get shot before running out of their apartment to go hang with Crow and Mink. He had just nodded his head, rolling his eyes. Truth be told, he wished the girl had stayed for a while to hang out with him and not the others. He loved Rabbit. If she wasn't there when he was created, he would exist. Really, he owed his life to the g-

_**BZZZZZZ**_

_TT: Hey! Merry X-Mas and what the fuck ever. Brood and I are hanging at Clearwater Marina. If that little bunny abandoned you again, come chill with us._

Okay. Maybe he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone. But, Clearwater Marina was so far away. Practically on the other side of San Paro. Although, Tiptoe would be there. It would be rude to disappoint her, right?

Graffiti threw on his hoodie, quickly lacing up his boots. Yeah. He was going. Rabbit wouldn't care. She'd probably come home around midnight and go into the room, passing out on her bed. Hanging out with the Brood would be fine. He snatched up his car keys, said goodbye to Mocha and to not ruin the house, and left. No one was out, really. A few punk kids who were tagging up Merchant street, but that was normal.

Getting to Clearwater Marina didn't take too long, either. About half an hour. Sure, his "sister" could get there in less than ten, since she had messed around with her vehicle to make it faster, but he didn't like doing that. Really, it was dangerous. Sure, speed was amazing. But they both loved to drift. And too much speed, mixed with drifting... well, that's why Rabbit flips her car over so much.

Upon arriving at the docks, Graffiti was greeted with the Brood shouting their welcomes. Of course, Gruff, Bowse, and Whut had ran at him, grabbing his arms and shoulders, practically dragging him onto the boat they were on. Tiptoe just watched, giggling a bit.

"You don't have to rip him apart," she spoke, voice rasping through her gas mask. "He was headed over here, anyways."

"Just making him hurry," chuckled Bowse as he patted the boy's back. "For being a clone of Rabbit, he doesn't run too much!"

"Enough of the clone jokes," she sighed, shaking her head. "He's still fucking up those enforcers. Just leave him alone."

"Why are you sticking up for him, sis?" Gruff asked, tilting his head. "He knows what he is!"

"Ya know, if you guys are just gonna make fun of me," Graffiti started, catching their attention. "then I'm outta here. I'll go back home and go back to bed. I don't need to hear shit from any of you."

"They're just playing, Graffiti," she told him, walking forward and resting a hand on his shoulder. "You know they can be assholes."

"Yeah..."

"Heh. You sure do act like Rabbit!"

He smiled a bit, following the Blood Rose to the back of the boat, sitting down next to her. Her brothers followed, though they were whispering to each other, occasionally chuckling. Tiptoe frowned behind her mask upon seeing this.

"What's so funny?!" she finally snapped, catching their attention.

"Nothin', sis!" Whut replied, putting a hand up as he smiled behind his own mask. "Just jokin' over here!"

"Better watch it," she snarled, crossing her arms. Graffiti smiled slightly.

"That's for inviting me over here, Tiptoe," he finally said, turning his face to look at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, no problem," she chuckled, leaning back into the seat. "I know Rabbit likes leavin' you everyday, so I thought 'fuck it. Why not?"

His smile grew wider. This is what he liked about Tiptoe. She knew him, yet she didn't mind what he was. She also seemed to care for him, and actually wanted him around, no matter what the others said. She had always stuck up for him. Maybe it was because he always completed the missions she sent him, or maybe it was because he never seemed to fear her. Whatever the case may be, he didn't care. He was just happy she accepted him.

"Hey, sis!" Bowse called, catching their attention. "Take off your mask real quick!"

"What the hell for?!" she snapped.

"C'mon! Just for Christmas?" he begged. With a sigh and a small 'I hate you', she removed her gas mask, glaring at her sibling.

"Happy now?" she snarled, gently lowering the mask and setting it next to her. The male nodded, clapping his hands. She rolled her eyes, looking up at the cloudy sky. Minutes passed. The brothers were still whispering to each other, as Tiptoe and Graffiti just sat there, seeming to enjoy the company from one another, occasionally saying a few words.

And that's when it happened. Whut appeared in front of the two, hands behind his back, Bowse and Gruff standing on each side.

"What do you three want?" Tiptoe asked with a hiss, glaring at her brothers. They just stood there for a few heartbeats. Before they knew it, Whut was holding something above them, and Bowse had shoved Graffiti forward, Gruff doing the same to his sister. Both had let out a shout of surprise, teeth clashing together painfully. The three brothers laughed, soon running away. Tiptoe quickly jolted away from Graffiti, jumping to her feet and chasing the boys. He just sat there, holding his mouth, hazel eyes staring down at the little object Whut had in his hands. It was a small mistletoe. He leaned down, gently picking it up and admiring the little red berries it had.

"I'M SORRY!" cried Bowse as Tiptoe grabbed his shirt. "IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

The beating for all three brothers took at least five minutes. Graffiti had a small smile on his face when the girl returned.

"Sorry, Graffiti," she sighed, shaking her head. "I uh... guess this probably wasn't the best Christmas ever, huh?"

"Doesn't matter," he chuckled, looking out at the water. "I mean, being with people is better than being alone."

"Sometimes I disagree," Another chuckle. Tiptoe looked at the male next to her with a small smile. He had never disappointed her. He always got jobs done quickly, and always killed someone along the way. Really, he was her favorite. Quiet, yet a great party animal. Loyal, yet also a killer to the ones who betrayed him. Shoot first and ask questions later. He wasn't like Rabbit, in her eyes. He was something more; something greater than her. Maybe that's what she liked about him.

Tiptoe reached forward, hands gently grabbing onto Graffiti's face, earning a confused look. She pulled him closer, bringing their lips together. He froze, hazel eyes wide in shock. And when she pulled away, he hadn't moved.

"Merry Christmas, Graffiti," she giggled, removing her hands from his face. "Now, stop being all shocked and go get us something to drink!"


	5. Seung and Jeung

**A/N: CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW YOU GUYS! IT'S FINALLY HERE! AND AFTER THAT, NO MORE 2014! **

**Ahem. Now, I'll be honest. I didn't plan this chapter... At all. Like, I was getting some food, and I realized it was getting late, and I was like 'Dammit! What am I doing for the next one-shot?!' So... this is what happened. It's not incest, I promise. Just family being rebuilt. Enjoy!**

**Seung and Jeung**

**Cousins**

The bitter wind blew throughout the forest, rustling the leaves, even snapping some off of their branches and carrying through the air, until they would fall and gently land on the ground. The scent of winter was strong, the dark clouds hanging above, threatening to rain any second. Jeung looked out the dusty window, a frown on his face.

"I can't believe we're stuck here," he spoke, looking back at the other Korean, who seemed to ignore him. "It's almost midnight. Think they'll notice we're not at the Christmas party?"

"Maybe you. But not me," he hissed, still avoiding his cousin's gaze. "I don't care, really."

He gave a small sigh, leaving the window and slowly walking over to him. He seemed to growl the closer he got.

"Cold, hm?" He sat down, giving his cousin a small smile. He just glared at him.

"It's December," His voice was low and dangerous, venom seeming to drip from each word he spoke. "I'm not surprised it's cold. It's always freezing this time of year!"

"Don't need to shout," he sighed, bringing his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He stared at the wooden floorboards, head resting on his knees. No service out in the woods. No one knew they were here. Where exactly were they? Was the asylum even close? If they tried to retrace their steps, would they find their way? When would it get just a bit warmer? In the morning, probably.

"So, how is Havalynd, Seung?" He looked over at the white-eyed male, finally locking their eyes together. He felt a chill of fear go up his spine. Seung's eyes were lit with pure rage, his glare so cold and deadly.

"Why must you keep talking?" he snapped, hands curling into tight fists.

"I don't like the silen-"

"I do! Now stop!" he interrupted, making the male beside him flinch. Jeung bit his bottom lip. He could practically feel the hate radiating off of him.

"There is no need to be angry, dear cousin," he spoke, voice soft and sweet.

"Of course there's a reason to be angry!" he snapped, shoving the Korean to the floor, making him yelp in surprise. "You brought us here and got us lost! It's dark, almost midnight, and we don't know what the hell is out there! Not to mention we can barely see two feet in front of us! You are lucky we found a few candles and matches!"

He frowned as the male raised his voice, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. He'd be honest, he had never heard him get this loud. Or seen him this angry.

"Please, calm down, Seung," he requested calmly, finally sitting upright once more, right hand up, as if to show him he didn't want to argue. "I just want to spend the night here in peace. No arguing. Please?"

"Then shut up!" he shouted. Jeung rolled his eyes.

"Come now, dear cousin," he started softly, "I don't want to fight with you. I didn't bring you out here to do that."

"Then why are we out here, Jeung?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about? What is so important that you have to drag me into these woods, with no idea where we're going."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. What I put you through. Ignoring you, shoving you away..."

"Taking Violet."

"She wasn't even worth your time!"

"It doesn't matter! She was mine!" 

"Whatever! It's in the past, and she's dead now! Let's move on!"

"Just stop talking to me, dammit! You don't know how much I hate you!"

Jeung looked at his cousin. He actually felt... hurt. Those words cut him deep. This wasn't what he had intended to happen. Not at all. He was hoping he could apologize and have Seung forgive him, then from there, they could go back to being cousins.

"You hate me?" he asked in a whimper. Seung nodded.

"Of course! Why would you think I wouldn't?!" he snapped. Ouch. Jeung turned away from his cousin, shrugging his shoulders. Yeah, he knew he was angry at him, but he never knew he _hated_ him. That just... God, there wasn't a word to describe it. Okay, maybe he shouldn't had done all of those things in the past, but he wanted to make everything right now. He had planning on making up with his cousin, and maybe even hanging out, instead of just glaring at each other every time they were in the same room! Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should've left everything alone. Then they would've made it to the party and none of this would have happened.

"Jeung? Are you... are you crying?" Seung scooted a bit closer to the male, frowning when he saw the tears gathering in his eyes. "Did I really make you cry?"

"Shut up," he whimpered, wiping his eyes. The male chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Wow! How surprising!" He reached out, hand resting on his shoulder softly. "Jeung, look at me." The older obeyed, icy blue eyes locking with white. "Yes, I do hate you. I hate you for every single thing you have done to me in the past. But, we are family. And that will never change... unless, we're not really related and have been lied to."

He smiled slightly, lashing his arms out and pulling Seung into a hug, who was quick to protest. The hug didn't last too long, for the slightly younger Korean managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I didn't mean you could attack me like that!" he spoke, though a small smile appeared on his face. Jeung felt his heart jump.

"Have you forgiven me, dear cousin?" he asked, eyes lit with pure joy when he saw his cousin nod. He lunged forward, tackling the boy to the ground.

"JEUNG! GET OFF!" he shouted, though he let a small laugh escape his lips. The Korean just smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you forgive me, Seung," he spoke, earning a nod. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Very late," he sighed, pushing his cousin off of him and reaching into his pocket, retrieving his phone. "It's actually a little past midnight!"

"Really?" He looked over the male's shoulder, the bright light nearly blinding him. 12:04. "Time really does fly, hm?"

"Yes. Funny how it does," He turned his attention towards his cousin, smile forming on his face. "Merry Christmas, Jeung."

"Merry Christmas, dear cousin!" Another hug. This one, though, Seung accepted, wrapping his arms around the older male as well. Okay, he would admit, though he hated his cousin for putting him through complete hell, spending time like this was actually... peaceful. No Blood Roses, no fighting, and no Charlotte. Just them, sharing the first few minutes of Christmas in a warm hug, finally being what they were supposed to be: _cousins._


End file.
